Various different types of polyethylene resins and blends of polyethylene resins having distinctly different physical properties are well known in the art. Representative of prior art disclosures are given in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,292 (Werner et al., Dec. 28, 1982); 4,336,352 (Sakurai et al., June 22, 1982); 4,339,507 (Kurtz et al., July 13, 1982); 4,426,498 (Inoue et al., Jan. 17, 1984); 4,447,480 (Lustig et al., May 8, 1984); 4,508,872 (McCullough Jr., Apr. 2, 1985); 4,577,768 (Go et al., Mar. 25, 1986); and 4,598,128 (Randall et al., July 1, 1986).
In spite of the wide variety of polyethylene resin compositions heretofore available, there continued to remain a need for polyethylene resin compositions having certain specific physical properties for use in the blown film extrusion. More particularly, there has been a need for polyethylene resin based films which are both soft and have the high strength characteristics required for polyethylene film bags and the like. Of particular need was a polyethylene resin which could be in extruded bags and would both be soft, and of relative high strength.